The Divinity: Ego Draconis
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter stumbles upon a fallen Dragon Knight and is given the powers of a Dragon. He struggles as he stands as the Last Dragon Knight. New Enemies, New allies. HE will recreate his own legend. Crossover with the Divinity 2: Eco Draconis game. No Pair


**The Divinity: Ego Draconis**

A/N: This is a crossover with the game Divinity 2: Ego Draconis. Harry stumbles append a Dragon Knight who is gravely injured and near death. Harry is ten years old when he meets the last Dragon Knight who gives him the greatest gift as she dies.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

{Inner Voice/Dragon}

**Chapter 1: A Fallen Dragon Knight**

Harry had run away again from his aunt's and uncles again. He was tired of the abuse and the cold treatment. He never got proper food so he was very small for his age. He was tired of having everything taken from him, not that he ever had much to own. But everything always went to his fat cousin.

Today he was hiding in the forest next to the park. A lot of homeless people were camping out for the night so he went deeper to the dark parts of the trees. Hoping to find some comfort within the darkness of the tree trunk. He sat down thinking about his life.

His aunt an uncle had always called him a freak and blamed him for everything that went wrong. They believed it was always his fault. He learned long ago never to address them on the matter. To never say anything was like magic. He remembered the first time he saw a magic trick, he was enchanted about it, and he asks his Aunt and Uncle about it. Aunt Petunia turn pale and drop her wine glass while Uncle Vernon turn a deep shade of purple before he got up and hit Harry over and over again. Screaming at him "There's no such thing as Magic!"

Harry wince, why did such misfortune have to happen to him. He hated his life. He was only a freak to his aunt and uncle. EvenDudleymade sure no one wanted to be friends with him.

He just wanted to get away, somewhere where he could be free and be his own man.

A noise startled him causing him to look at around in horror. He though his aunt or uncle had found. He eyes stayed open, petrified at what was coming. He tried to stay silent as much as possible. To afraid too make even the slightest sound.

Before Harry could react, a woman stumbled near him. She turns to look at him with silver eyes.

"What's this? A young wizard lost in the woods at this time of time. If I had my strength I would rip you apart just like I did to countless witches and wizards. No matter whom you are."

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"What? Do not play games with me Wizard. You should know full well who I am. Or at least, what I am."

"I'm not joking. Wizards aren't real. Who are you?" Harry asked as he began to wonder about the sanity of the woman.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who you are Harry Potter?"

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked her, most scarred than curious.

"Every one from our world knows your name. You're already a legend. I wonder where you disappeared for these past nine years. It would seem that meddling old fool place you in the care of muggles. How foolish. If the wizarding community knew of this, it would be problematic for him. I am Talana, the Last Dragon Knight."

"What happen to you?" Harry asked her. More scarred than curious.

"Dragon Slayers. Normally they are no threat to me. But that woman, Commander Rhode fought like a posse demon."

"I wish I knew how I could help."

"I'm surprise; someone like you wants to help. You're not corrupted by greed or power? No, you're pure inside and out. You've… been treated very wrongly. Very well, I will use the last of my strength to give you a gift, a gift that will be yours and make you're a legend within your own rights. But first, let me show your future."

Harry felt himself being pulled somewhere in the back of his mind and open his eyes to see himself in the air, beating wings of a small airplane with a body of a giant lizard.

{Do not be alarm young Dragon Knight. I have given you the ability to see your true form. The form of the Dragon. Now fly, and see what lies in the future.}

Harry took off, feeling the wind brush against his face and the sun bathing against his scales. It felt almost like paradise to him. He was flying around so careless he was hit before he even realize the sun was hidden behind dark clouds. He was somewhere above flying fortresses and he attempted to move away, almost in fright. He was hit again and he fell down hard and landed roughly on a platform. He open his eyes to see a strange man walking towards him. He was bold and wearing a strange armor but he had the same silver eyes as Talana. He took one look at him before he step on his head.

Harry groan as he shook his head from pounding.

"I enjoyed that little show." A dark voice said above him. Before Harry could even register who was near him, a painful kick nearly broke his ribcage.

"I found it hilarious that a pathetic little boy like you has become the last Dragon Knight." The stranger kick Harry in the head causing him to groan out loud. Harry open his eyes to see the man in his vision standing there. "I will give you a fair warning, the wind is blowing and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you want to live to see another day you will stay out of my way or die. This is the only warning I will give you. Until then, tat ta." He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Easy lad, up you get." Another man said, his voice was much older but also much gentler. Harry could feel strength flowing through his body and he felt much stronger than he has ever felt.

"I came here to save the last Dragon Knight only to see I was too late." The man said as he pointed next to Harry. The woman had vanished and was replaced by a dragon's body. It appear it was dead. Harry felt so sad as the creature look so beautiful.

"Talana was right, Damian must be stop at all cost of the end of the world will happen. Your journey will be long a difficult. But you have allies with you, you just need to know where to look."

"Who are you?"

"I am Zandalor, I am a ally to the Dragon Knights. You are very young so consider me to be a mentor. If you want to stop Damian, then you will need to find the Hall of Echoes to defeat him. Defeating him through his body will not be enough to defeat him. It will only slow him down. The Journey will not be easy, and many challenges await you. First, you should gather as much knowledge as you can. The one thing that is one our side is time. Use it wisely." With that Zandalor vanished.

{What he says is true. Time is on our side for now. For now you must learn as much as you can and improve your body to become greater than the average human. For now, return home.}

Harry said nothing. He looked around the dark woods. Only it wasn't dark for him. He could see so clearly. He looks at his hands and he could almost see every detail about them. It was then he realized his glasses were off and his vision seemed to be even greater than with them on. Harry soon turn and went back to his aunt and uncle. Finding new confidence within himself.

Harry opens the door and enters it quietly. Hoping to avoiding any conformation with his aunt and uncle. Unfortunately, they were up in the pacing back and forth while Petunia look a bit worried.

"What should we do Vernon? What if something happens to the boy? Then his lot will come breathing down our necks." Petunia asked her husband.

"We should move… we should have move far away as possible. We never wanted that nuisance in this house to begin with. They knew that when they brought that boy here. Yes, that would be the best choice." Vernon mutters.

Harry decided not to say anything and move as quietly as possible. However Vernon spotted him.

"Boy, what are you doing out late? Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in…" Vernon made too move towards Harry but stop dead when he realized instead of the green frightful eyes of a young ten year old, he was looking at a pair of silver eyes starring at 't explain it, but the eyes terrified him. It was like they were looking into the depths of his soul.

"Tell me, everything." Harry demanded.

"How dare you take that tone with us boy." Petunia shouted.

"I know I'm a wizard. I want the truth or they will be hell to pay for everything you've put me through." Harry hissed. Petunia andVernon paled. The boy before had change greatly. Harry Potter smiled knowing things were going to move more smoothly than before.


End file.
